


Afternoon Delight

by Lady_Id



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Id/pseuds/Lady_Id
Summary: “Stay still,” Dorothea ordered. “I need this right now.”





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> The next thing I write will be a different pairing, honest, this is just what I've got in the backlog so far.

Ingrid’s back hit the wall of the garden, knocking the wind out of her. Dorothea’s eyes held a terrifying intensity right now; even if she weren’t being manhandled, Ingrid was unsure she’d be able to reply.

“Stay still,” Dorothea ordered. “I need this right now.”

A half-hearted protest died in Ingrid’s throat as Dorothea dropped to her knees and began to fiddle with Ingrid’s belt. 

“Heh, I see you’re already ready for me,” Dorothea said, rubbing her cheek against the bulge that had just appeared in Ingrid’s trousers.

Ingrid swallowed, hard. It was a little embarrassing how quickly Dorothea could take her from flaccid to completely erect. She’d always thought that the boys were joking with the spring sound effects, but... 

Dorothea fiddled with the buttons of Ingrid’s trousers, managing to pull the fabric apart and expose her cock to the afternoon air. Ingrid inhaled sharply as Dorothea reached into her pants to firmly squeeze her balls once before venturing further back to trace the entrance to her vagina with her fingertips.

“Oh dear, Ing-chan. I believe you might be even wetter than I am right now.” Dorothea planted a kiss at the base of Ingrid’s aching cock. “And I’m  _ ravenous. _ ” 

“W-Well,” Ingrid said, biting her lower lip as Dorothea caressed her scrotum again, “I’m all yours.”

“That’s right.”

Dorothea slid a finger into Ingrid, crooking it in the way that drove her crazy.

“Unf,” Ingrid grunted. 

She felt Dorothea’s other hand curl around her cock, holding it firmly at the base so that she could languidly drag her tongue across the tip. 

“Yours might just be the most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen in my life,” Dorothea whispered against the shaft, just beneath the head. “It’s certainly the best I’ve ever tasted.”

Limbs shivering, Ingrid pushed herself back against the wall. If Dorothea was going to tease her like this, she’d need the support.

Following a few slow upward licks that ended in Dorothea’s tongue circling the head of Ingrid’s penis, Dorothea parted her lips and took Ingrid into her mouth.

“Goddess!” Ingrid gasped. 

This was the third or fourth time she’d done this with Dorothea, and yet every time she was unprepared for how pleasurable and warm it felt.

Dorothea began to moan, the sound vibrating directly against Ingrid’s swollen erection and sending electric shocks all the way into her vagina. Dorothea added a second finger to the one pressing on Ingrid from inside, earning a needy whimper.

Ingrid tried to concentrate, tried to remind herself that they were not in Dorothea’s bedroom but out in public on the campus, where anyone could find them at any time. She needed to control how loud she was being, but the multiple sensations were too overwhelming.

She opened her eyes, staring up at the cloudless blue of the sky for a moment before looking down at Dorothea to suggest that they move somewhere more private.

The hand Dorothea wasn’t using to finger Ingrid had disappeared under her own skirt. 

Reflexively, Ingrid cried out, toppling over the edge and exploding into Dorothea’s mouth. Through the chaos of her orgasm, Ingrid felt Dorothea’s lips clench, and saw her body spasm.

Panting, Ingrid sank against the wall, her cock now spent. Dorothea withdrew her hand from Ingrid’s panties, teasing her balls with her fingernails for a few seconds before running them down the length of her dick.

“Ah,” she sighed. “I needed that. Thank you, Ingrid.”

“Any...time…” Ingrid replied with a wheeze. She reached down to stuff her penis back into her pants, but Dorothea grabbed her wrist.

“What do you say we head back to mine for Round 2?” 

“I don’t know how quickly I can get hard again…”

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Dorothea kissed the head of Ingrid's cock sweetly. “I’m not done playing with you.”

Words forgotten, Ingrid nodded enthusiastically.


End file.
